Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{3}{4} \times 4\dfrac{4}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{19}{4} \times \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 24}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{456}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{114}{5}$ $ = 22 \dfrac{4}{5}$